Forget him and live the present
by saku65
Summary: Sakura est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui va vivre à Konoha.Elle va devoir aller dans un nouveau lycée et se faire de nouveaux amis...plus facile à dire qu'à faire.Surtout si celleci est plongée dans la tristesse à cause d'un évènement qu'elle n'arrivera s
1. Chapter 1

FORGET HIM AND LIVE THE PRESENT

Salut a tous. c'est ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laisser des com's pour savoir si je doit la continuer ou pas. Bonne lecture a tous.

**Sakura est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui va vivre à Konoha.Elle va devoir aller dans un nouveau lycée et se faire de nouveaux amis...plus facile à dire qu'à faire.Surtout si celle-ci est plongée dans la tristesse à cause d'un évènement qu'elle n'arrivera surement jamais à oublier.  
Arrivera-t-elle à se faire une place dans son nouveau lycée?Pourra-t-elle continuer à vivre dans la tristesse et dans le regret?Et surtout réussira-t-elle à connaitre une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'est l'amour?? **

**couples: sasu/saku en priorité et peut-etre du naru/hina, tenten/neji, shika/tema et ino/kiba.**

**_Sakura Haruno est une jeune fille de 17 ans. Et sans le savoir, sa vie va prendre un autre tournant._**

Chapitre 1 :L'arrivée.

Une voiture roulait en direction de Konoha. A l'interieur se trouvait une jeune fille se nommant Sakura Haruno.Elle regardait défiler le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture. A vrai dire elle ne passait pas vraiment innaperçut. Elle possédait des cheveux roses court lui arrivant aux épaules (note de l'auteur: comme dans le next gen)et qui encadrait son visage fin. Elle était vêtu d'un jean simple et d'un tee-shirt noir. Mais ce que l'on remarquait le plus chez elle c'était son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude éclatant qui nous donner le sourire rien quand la regardant. Seulement son regard n'avait rien de joyeux, bien au contraire. Il était vide, sans émotion et on y percevait que de la tristesse. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle déménagait. Derrière ce regard se cachait un secret, un secret enfouit au plus profond d'elle.

Une voix l'a fit sortir de sa contemplation :

- Sakura ma chérie on est arrivé!!

Pov Sakura:

J'était tranquillement en train de regarder le paysage en essayant d'oublier que ma mère avait eu la stupide idée de déménager, lorsque je l'entendis me déclarer qu'on était arrivée. On était en face d'une maison assez simple. J'allais rentré dans la maison lorsque ma mère m'interpella une fois de plus :

- Sakura tu pourais quand même venir m'aider à porter les affaires non?

Je partis donc l'aider. C'est vrai que sur le coup je n'y avait pas pensée aux bagages. J'ai un peu de mal à digérer le faite qu'on est déménagé. Mon ancienne ville va me manquer...

Ma mère avait décidé de changer de ville à cause du divorce avec mon père. Bien évidemment un coup de plus difficile à digérer. On va dire que ma vie n'a rien de fantastique. D'abord mes parents divorcent, ensuite je déménage et sans compter le nombre de fois où j'ai souffert pour telle et telle raison. Mais ce qui me rend si distante et si triste c'est à cause de ... non non et non il ne faut pas que j'y repense, c'est du passé. Une fois de plus je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux.

Pour me changer les idées, je décide de visiter la maison. Celle-ci est composée d'une salle à manger, d'une cuisine et d'un petit jardin. Je monte à l'étage qui est composé de deux salles de bains et de trois chambres. Puis j'arrive dans ma chambre. Ca va elle est plutôt pas mal. La chambre est reliée directement à l'une des deux salles de bains. Les mûrs sont de couleur noir/bleue...tout comme "ses" yeux.Tout d'un coup je me sens triste mais il ne faut pas que j'y repense. Je reprends donc la contemplation de ma chambre. Mon lit est au millieu de la salle contre le mur, il y a un bureau avec une chaise à côté de l'entrée et une armoire. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et y range mes vêtements.

- Ma chérie vient manger!!!!!!

Je descends donc manger.

On se met à table et on commence à diner.

- Ne te couche pas trop tard, n'oublie pas que demin c'est la rentrée! Lui déclara sa mère.

- Oui. Lui répondis-je d'un ton lasse.

Comment j'aurais pu oublier? Pff...

Après avoir fini mon repas, je monte dans ma chambre. Il est 21H00. Je prends mon pyjama et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Après m'être lavée j'enfile mon pyjama et vait me coucher.

Demain sera une longue journée...

Fin du chapitre 1

Voila la fin du premier chapitre.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

FORGET HIM AND LIVE THE PRESENT

Merci pour ceux qui ont commencés à mettre des commentaires ça me fait plaisir.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle.**

DDDDDRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG

- haaa 'tin de réveil!!!

Elle se leva en prenant son temps car l'idée d'aller en cours ne la réjouissait guère.

Elle se dirigea tout de même vers l'armoire et en sorti un jean large et un tee-shirt blanc. Elle partit dans la salle de bain afin d'entreprendre sa toillette et en resortit propre et habillée. Elle avait laché ses cheveux comme d'habitude. Elle mit ses baskets, descendit à la cuisine et y croisa sa mère.

- Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormie?

- Oui. Lui dit-t-elle d'un air assez endormie.

- Tu aurais quand même pu t'habiller de manière plus élégante.

- Tu sais très bien que je me sens plus à l'aise dans ce genre de vêtements.

- Oui mais pour une fois tu aurais pu faire un effort. Bon sinon, tu es prête pour ta rentrée?

- Bof, j'suis pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée. J'aime pas me faire remarquer.

- Mais non voyons! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis certaine que tu vas te faire pleins d'amis.

- Je l'espère...Bon j'vais en cours. Bye.

- Sakura tu as à peine mang...

Trop tard elle venait juste de partir.

- "Alala espérons au moins que ça ce passera bien". Pensa la mère de la jeune fille.

Du côté de Sakura

Pov Sakura

Je me dirige vers ce qui va être mon nouveau lycée. J'espère au moins que je tomberai pas sur une classe d'abrutis et qu'ils seront sympas.

Tient en parlant d'abrutis, je vois des gars dans la rue qui se foutent de ma gueule. Bien évidemment je fais comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'habitude de ces moqueries. Sa va bientôt faire deux ans que je les supportent. Mais elles me font toujours aussi mal. J'arrive devant le lycée. Il y a une grande pancarte avec marqué dessus : Konoha School. Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers le tableau pour voir dans quelle classe je suis.

Quelque part dans Konoha School

Pov normal

- SAAAALLLLUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

- Naruto tu fais chier à gueuler de bon matin!!

- Oh c'est bon Kiba c'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Arrête de faire la tête et vient, les gars sont surement entrain de nous attendre. Lui déclara Kiba.

- Et regarde ils sont là!!!!(aux gars de loin)ETTT LEESS GAARRSS OONN EESSTT LAAA!!!!!!!!

- Naruto arrête de crier tu nous fous la honte là.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Shika, il m'a fait le même coup il y a à peine une minute.

- Sa soule dès le matin, en plus (baille)j'ai envie de dormir. Répondit le fénéant.

- T'as tout le temps envie de dormir espèce de fainéant!!!!!!

- (Tout bas)Oh non pas elle,(haut)Temari arrête de crier tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Comment sa je te donne mal à la tête??!!! Répète pour voir?!

- Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

- Espèce de..

Kiba la coupa pour éviter que sa parte en bagarre:

- Dis Temari t'as passé de bonnes vacances??

- Oué sa c'est bien passé.

- [ouf on l'a echappé belle

Il se retourna et apperçut les autres.

- Sa..salut..ki..kiba.

- Salut Hinata.Tu vas bien??

- Ou..Oui..e..et..t..toi?

- Oué.

- Coucou Hinata!!!!!!!! Ca va??

-(très très très rouge)O...O..Ou..Oui...N.na...r..ru..t..to

- Hé salut Neji. Salut Sasuke. Salua Kiba.

- 'lut.

- Hn...

-(sourire béat)Hello Sasuke!!!!! Toujours insociable à ce que je vois!! Lui dit Naruto.

-(regard noir)hn...

- Salut tout le monde!

- Salut Tenten, salut Lee, salut Ino. Répondirent-ils tous sauf Sasuke.

- Vous allez bien.

- Oué comme d'hab.

Après ces salutations, comment dire? plus que troublante, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le tableau où sont indiqués leurs classes.

- Et regardez, on est tous dans la même classe c'est trop bien!!!!! Pas vrai les gars??!! Leur déclara joyeusement Naruto.

-(tout bas, en regardant vers naruto)Malheureusement.

- De quoi Kiba??

- Non non rien.

- Bon ben alors on y va!!!! Leur dit Tenten.

Arrivés en cours, ils se mirent tous à leur place et discutèrent entre eux en attendant leur professeur principal Mr Hatake Kakashi. La bande à Naruto, ayant déjà eu ce professeur les deux années précèdentes, savaient pertinament qu'il serait en retard.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille fit son apparition. Difficile de passer à côté vu la couleur de ses cheveux. Tous les regards se sont posés sur elle sauf peut-être Sasuke qui lui l'a regarda une seconde du coin de l'oeil pour tout de suite ce replonger dans son bouquin: "le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres" (note de l'auteur:j'ai inventé le titre je savais pas quoi mettre).

Sakura alla s'assoir au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. On pouvait entendre des chuchotements à propos de cette jeune fille(NDL:Sakura)et des rires. Ceux-ci provenaient des pouffes de la classe. Après s'être tapé un "délir" sur ce qui concernait la nouvelle, elle se tournèrent toutes vers Sasuke Uchiwa et lui lancèrent des sourires et des clins d'oeils. Ces pouffes sont connues aux noms de Mitsu, Miki, Naru et la chèf de la bande Karin.

Enfin Kakashi Hatake fit son apparition une demi-heure après la sonnerie. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et posa tranquillement ses affaires sur son bureau.

Puis il regarda ses élèves.

- A ce que je vois, c'est vous que j'ai cette année(soupire)encore une fois.

- Vous allez bien Kakashi-sensei? Lui dit Naruto en souriant.

-(soupire)Naruto j'espère que cette année tu t'améliorera.

-(n'ayant rien compris)Hein de quoi??

- Non laisse tomber.

Il observa la classe un instant.

- Bien apparament il y a une nouvelle élève. Bon la jeune fille aux cheveux roses vient au tableau et présente toi.

Pov Sakura

A la demande du prof je me lève pour me présenter.

Fin du chapitre 2

Voila le chapitre 2

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a été à la hauteur. La prochaine fois j'essérai de faire des chapitres plus longs.

Laissez vos commentaires s'il vous plait!Merci à tous

A bientôt pour la suite


End file.
